User talk:Princess Moonlight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SARAH hyder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BelievixinStella (Talk) 13:26, February 12, 2013 Well, I meant to say the magazine will become somewhat like Disney Fairies and Princess - just my title =]]! And sure, that project is still yours :P! Yup! I agree that :D! This wiki has just been created recently ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 01:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! And where was you? We're so worried, and we can't contact you either :(!!! So, how's the magazine going :P? And how are you :x? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, we'll need to notice him :D!!! It's alright :D! We are all worried for you, thank Godness you're just inactive for a while. And okay :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Sarah! Brittney has just founded a wiki - Disney Channel Wiki, can you come join :D? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Visit my latest blog.. L U V 09:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Would you ming giving me permission for the campaign on my blog? It isn't a project. L U V 12:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, I made the rules so you can check them anytime :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 14:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sarah! Are you still taking care of Winx Club Image wiki?? Because I want to adopt it. Please reply, I need to know! FabRoxyRox Hi Sarah. I left you a message at your talkpage in Winx Club Wiki. Please read it and reply...Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 09:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Sarah. Really okay :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 01:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) IDK if we are supposed to yet, but I suppose we can get a head start. Do you mind re-adding the pictures from Tink's page to this wiki ^^ I only moved the infobox picture... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Sarah ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, Rose told me it's confirmed to be Cyberix e.e Also, have you read Shayna's latest blog on Winx Club Wiki yet? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Steps to steps we'll surely finish moving... I wonder if you can move the pictures in the movie articles on DF to be here first :D? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, I'm doing the shading things, as you can see on the everything... I did one for myself and one for Brit. So if you want your name - along with coloring, also be shading, please just tell me the color of shading, in hexan color :P! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, could you please lock Template:Infobox/Animal and Template:Infobox/Water? BTW, can I change your picture of the DF pictures? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:14, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll change the pictures of Iridessa, Rosetta, and Periwinkle. Is that okay with you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. I'm good thanks ^^ How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure she won't. Originally, she wanted to move the pages herself, but if we work as a team, the merge will be finished in no time XD --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Got it :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yep, it sure is! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Btw, RoxyBelievix is me xP --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC)